warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Wardens
The Storm Wardens are a ''Codex Astartes''-compliant Space Marine Chapter of unknown origin and Founding based on the forbidden world of Sacris in the Calixis Sector of the Segmentum Obscurus. Chapter History The Nemesis Incident In 945.M36 the Storm Wardens aided the Inquisition in operations against an infestation of Enslavers, psychic entities from the Warp, in the Steropes Cluster. What came to pass in the alien Steropes' cyclopean ruins is unknown. At the conclusion of the Nemesis Incident, the Storm Wardens' Chapter Master Owin Glendwyr discussed with an Inquisitor Lord of the Ordo Xenos what needed to be done. A dire decision was made. By authority of the High Lords of Terra, he had much of the Storm Wardens' fortress-monastery on their homeworld of Sacris sealed. All records of their history and Founding were destroyed or hidden away. Furthermore, the Storm Wardens homeworld of Sacris in the Calixis Sector was forbidden to have contact with the Imperium at large. Following this, many Storm Wardens, including the entire veteran First Company and Chapter Master Owin Glendwyr himself, were placed in hidden stasis vaults (as solely recorded by the Liber Tempest the sacred history of the Chapter). The Chapter's veteran Dreadnoughts have taken vows of silence and stand guard over these hidden chambers. The Inheritors After the Nemesis Incident the Storm Wardens re-built their First Company. Those who joined its ranks became known as "The Inheritors," knowing they represent their Chapter's honour until their ancestors awaken from their timeless slumber in stasis. The Cleansing of Vigil The Cleansing of Vigil took place in the lightless tunnels below the surface of the dead world of Vigil against the alien Slaugth and their warrior constructs. The conflict consisted of a series of bloody, close-range firefights in confined subterranean conditions. Due to these conditions heavy armour was impossible to use and the Storm Wardens' advance became cautious and methodical. To make matters worse, the Slaugth forces seemed adept at provoking the Storm Wardens out of such careful tactics. The toll of casualties grew high and this tested the morale of the Chapter. Despite their losses, the Storm Wardens evenetually pulled through and Vigil was cleansed of the Slaugth. Those veterans who survived the Cleansing of Vigil had learned to pay closer attention to the wisdom of the Codex Astartes. Chapter Master Lorgath Maclir promoted many of these veterans to his Honour Guard. Chapter Organisation Combat Doctrine The Storm Wardens are unemotional defenders of the Imperium, often found at the outmost edges of Imperial space where they are needed most. Even amongst other Space Marines, the Storm Wardens are considered clannish and distant. Indeed, they are slow to make friends but those who persist they respect and protect. A Storm Warden's word is his bond, honour, to him, is of the utmost importance. Storm Wardens are also meticulous planners of tactics and strategies, often spending the night before battle planning ahead where other Chapters would be in deep meditation. In battle the Storm''' Wardens lay aside any disputes and stick to the decided plan and, usually, they will seek out enemy champions and commanders to test themselves against. Halo Stars Garrison The Storm Wardens currently have their attention fixed on the great Warp storms that plague the Halo Stars near the Calixis Sector's borders. The frontier worlds that border them are protected by the Storm Wardens from xenos threats, Chaos renegades and heretical recidivists. Because of their insular nature, only a very small number of monuments and documents celebrate their often heroic defence of these worlds. Notable Storm Wardens *'''Lorgath Maclir - Current Storm Wardens Chapter Master *'Owin Glendwyr' - Storm Wardens Chapter Master upon the conclusion of the Nemesis Incident. Owin was placed in stasis soon after in the Chapter's fortress-monastery on its homeworld of Sacris. Sources *Fantasy Flight Games Website